Грэг Юнивёрс
) |Оригинальный голос = Том Шарплинг |Дублированный голос = Никита Прозоровский (до 42 серии) Денис Некрасов (с 42 серии) }} Грэг Юниверс ( ) — отец Стивена. Ранее был в романтических отношениях с Розой Кварц. Характер Грэг добродушный и простой человек, который ведёт обычный образ жизни. Он искренный в своих чувствах. У него оптимистичный взгляд на жизнь, недаром его любимая фраза «Будь вся свинина идеальна мы не ели бы хот-догов», хотя бывают моменты, когда он теряет свой оптимизм, например в «Keystone Motel». Он не идеален, например он бросил колледж или симулировал травму ноги, чтобы провести время со Стивеном, но он взял на себя ответственность починки Жеоды. Как и всякий умудренный опытом человек, он даёт советы Стивену. Грэг заботится о Стивене и о близких ему друзьях. Как видно в «Full Disclosure», у него началась истерика, из-за рассказа Стивена. Внешний Вид Грэг полный с бежевой бородой вокруг его рта. У него тёмно-коричневые волосы ниже плеч и большая лысина на макушке головы. Грэг обычно носит белую майку, серые брюки и бирюзовые шлёпанцы. В «Fusion Cuisine» он носил зелёную водолазку, оранжевый пиджак и шорты. Описание Грэг Юниверс в молодости был путешествующим музыкантом, известным как «Mr. Universe». Однажды, когда он играл на концерте, никто, кроме Розы Кварц, не пришёл. Они познакомились, и Грэг жил с ней, пока Роза не обменяла свою физическую форму на Стивена. С тех пор Грэг навсегда остался в Пляжном городе, где он живёт в своём фургоне и владеет собственной автомойкой. Также известно, что Жемчуг ревновала Розу к Грэгу, так как она стала проводить больше времени с ним, а не с самоцветами. Такая же ситуация произошла и с Аметист, и по словам самой Аметист, они дружили, пока Роза не стала встречаться с Грэгом чаще. Появления Основные появления * «We Need to Talk» * «Laser Light Cannon» * «Cat Fingers» * «Coach Steven» * «Ocean Gem» * «House Guest» * «Space Race» * «Fusion Cuisine» * «Winter Forecast» * «Maximum Capacity» * «The Message» * «Steven’s Birthday» * «Drop Beat DadThe Message» * «Mr. GregFusion Cuisine» * «Alone at SeaFusion Cuisine» * «Greg the BabysitterFusion Cuisine» Незначительные появления * «Bubble Buddies» * «So Many Birthdays» * «Onion Trade» * «Rose's Room» * «Steven and the Stevens» * «Watermelon Steven» * «The Return» * «Full Disclosure» * «Log Date 7 15 2» * «Same Old World» Костюмы Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга днём (стандартная). |- |-|В сумерках= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга в сумерках. |- |-|Ночью (внутри фургона)= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга ночью (внутри фургона). |- |-|Ночью (под дождём)= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга ночью (под дождём). |- |-|Ночью= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга ночью. |- |-|Утром= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга утром. |- |-|У Жеоды= {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" width="100%" |-style="background:#8B694F; color:black; text-align:center; font-weight:bold;" class="unsortable" | width="25%" |Изображение | width="75%" |Описание |- ! center|thumb |Цветовая палитра Грэга у жеоды. |- Отношения Стивен Грэг отец Стивена. Они имеют хорошие отношения. Грэг заботится о своем сыне, оберегая его о опасностей. После того когда Стивен вступил в команду Кристальных самоцветов, Грэг немного отдалился от Стивена, думая что тот не нуждается в нем. Но это не мешает помогать Стивену в сложных ситуациях даже не понимая проблемы. Он отличный советчик Стивену и пытается утешать Стивена в трудную минуту. Грэг не живет рядом со Стивеном, так как Стивен находится на попечении Кристальных самоцветов. Несмотря на это Стивен регулярно посещает своего отца. Кристальные самоцветы Кристальные самоцветы, несмотря на то что тот является отцом Стивена и был в отношениях с Розой, не доверяют ему в "волшебных вопросах". Возможно такое отношение обуславливается тем что Грэг просто человек. Аметист назвала его "живым беспорядком". Возможно такое мнение исходит из прошлых поступков Грэга. Поэтому они не жалуют Грэга, когда тот пытается вмешаться в их дела. Грэг не обижается на такое отношения, потому что он не желает участвовать в делах Кристальных самоцветов, так как не понимает их. Но в некоторых случаях Грэг вмешивается в задания Кристальных самоцветов ("The Message", "Laser Light Cannon") по просьбе Стивена и из желания помочь. Возможно Кристальные самоцветы винят в уходе Розы Грэга. Это делает их отношения более напряженными. Ранее они относились к нему как к забаве Розы. Сейчас их отношения стали лучше например с Аметист в эпизоде "Maximum Capacity". С Гранат у Грэга никогда не было напряженных отношений. Но Жемчуг до эпизода "Mr. Greg" относилась к нему достаточно презрительно, и, со слов Грэга, они "не ладили с тех пор, как я (Грэг) начал встречаться с твоей мамой (Розой Кварц)". Как показывается в упомянутом эпизоде, Жемчуг ревновала Розу к Грэгу, так как, возможно, сама испытывала к ней чувства романтического характера. Однако после разговора по душам их отношения явно пошли на лад. Роза Кварц Роза и Грэг всегда любили друг друга. Грэг потерял Розу когда та пожертвовала своей физической формой ради Стивена. Трудно узнать как развивались отношения Роуз и Грэга, но в серии "Story for Steven", они встретились впервые на его концерте. В серии "We Need to Talk", их отношения казались довольно странными, так как Роза относилась к Грэгу как к забаве, что не устраивало Грэга. Но после их душевного разговора их отношения стали более любящими. Их отношения были искренними и любящими, что делало их счастливыми. Интересные факты * На обложке альбома Let me Drive my Van into your Heart молодой Юниверс изображён с чёрными волосами, а не с каштановыми. * Грэг живёт в фургоне почти два десятилетия.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624301427658076161 * Грэг платит за всё.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624284765148041217 * Грэг встретил Кристальных самоцветов, когда ему было 22 года. * В эпизоде «Steven's Birthday» выясняется, что именно Грэг заботился о Стивене, когда тот был маленьким. * Грэг-любимый персонаж создателя мультсериала,Ребекки Шугар. * В эпизоде Keystone Motel, Грэг знал что Гранат является слиянием, так как увидев Сапфир, он спросил "Где другая?". * Вполне вероятно Грэг является поклонником группы Queen. ** В эпизоде "The Message", в его фургоне можно увидеть альбом "News of the World". ** В расширенном интро в задней части фургона есть альбом "A Night at the Opera". * Сейчас Грэгу около 40-50 лет. * Грэг и Гранат играют теннис по выходным. http://www.newsarama.com/29245-steven-universe-showrunners-get-deep-with-new-arc.html Примечания ar:غريغ يونيفرس en:Greg Universe es:Greg Universe fi:Greg Universe fr:Greg Universe hu:Greg Universe ja:グレッグ・ユニバース pl:Greg Universe pt:Greg Universo pt-br:Greg Universo tr:Greg Universe Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Жители Пляжного Городка Категория:Взрослые Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Юнивёрс Категория:Родители Категория:Кристальные самоцветы